An aromatic compound having a structure in which two or more aromatic rings are π-conjugated is useful, for example, for an organic electronics material. As a method for producing the aromatic compound, a method of production by the Suzuki coupling reaction is known.
Specifically, Patent document 1 describes a method of polymerizing bis(4-bromophenyl)[4-(2-butyl)phenyl]amine and a boronate formed of 9,9-di-n-octylfluorene-2,7-diboronic acid and pinacol (tetramethyl ethylene glycol) in the presence of palladium acetate, tris(2-methoxyphenyl)phosphine, a tetraethylammonium hydroxide aqueous solution and toluene, to produce the corresponding aromatic compound.